


Never been better

by Grinning_Like_A_Cheshire_Cat



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: But it's not very important, F/M, I don't know which characters will be here so for now it's just gonna be those, I have no idea what I'm doing, I'm Bad At Tagging, Inspired by 'As good as it gets', M/M, Major character death - Freeform, Modern Setting, No Smut, Probably a death, Safe for children, Someone help, Tags will be added, This is weird, Well it's a bit angsty, good old fluff, klance, not angst, sfw, what is tagging?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-14
Updated: 2017-09-14
Packaged: 2018-12-29 18:50:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12091200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grinning_Like_A_Cheshire_Cat/pseuds/Grinning_Like_A_Cheshire_Cat
Summary: When Keith was told he had only a year to live, it looked like a lot of time. But the time had passed, and Keith found himself with only a couple of months. But... What happens when he meets a stranger who gives him what he needed? The will to live? To love?





	Never been better

**Author's Note:**

> Alright, this is something I thought about while watching the movie 'As good as it gets'. It's a great movie, you should see it. It's funny, a bit sad and just beautiful.  
> Anyway, since I'm very self-conscious about stuff I write, PLEASE let me know what you think, write suggestions and criticism and whatever you want!

When Keith found out he had terminal cancer, his first reaction was to strangle his doctor. After a few seconds, he realized it had no use. Cancer was something he had been dealing with for a couple of years, and now, at the age of twenty-four, he was told his chances dropped. He had a year. At first, Keith stayed at home, not wanting to go anywhere. His friends were supportive, and came whenever they could, but... It was never enough. The time had passed, and his time was slowly fading. If the doctor was right, he had only six months.

Days passed by and Keith had done nothing with himself. His apartment was filthy, he hadn't eaten, barely drank and was asleep most of the time.  
Never had he imagined his life would change. Those things happened in movies, not n reality. Dreams were for the weak.  
But one day, things had changed.  
The day Keith met Lance changed his life. Or the rest of his life.  
It was after hours of persuasive from Shiro, who just wanted Keith to get out of the apartment, just to get out for a change. Maybe not wear sweatpants, too.  
And Keith, tired of Shiro's talking, agreed.  
He finally changed clothes to black pants and a black t-shirt. His clothes were big, way too big, and without the shirt, his ribs could have been seen. He let out a sigh as he pulled the shirt on and then the pants, finding it hard to keep his pants up without a belt.  
Shiro picked him up, his face twisting in pain as he saw how thin Keith had gotten. Even though he saw him a few days before that, he could tell Keith had lost more weight since then.

"Come on, Keith, we're gonna have fun!" Shiro called as cheerily as he could, leaning to the side a bit so he could look at Keith, who still stood out of the car. 

Keith sighed, nodding as he got into the car, not even bothering to buckle himself up. 

Shiro sighed, glancing at the black haired man. "Keith, please... It's a new bar, you'll like it, I promise." He assured, placing his hand on Keith's shoulder. Keith didn't look relieved or happy, but Shiro didn't know what else he could do. He started up the car, pulling out of the parking lot. 

"I don't want to go there..." Keith sighed, throwing his head back and looking away as he ran his hand through his hair. The only positive thing about his life was his hair... Ever since he was told he didn't have a lot of time, he stopped the chemotherapy, even though it increased his chances. He didn't see the point of suffering during his last months. 

Shiro didn't bother to respond. He had to do what he had to do. Keith was a brother to him, he couldn't let him stay like that, he couldn't change everything, but even if he could only help Keith feel a bit better, he would, and would be happy with it. 

Eventually, Shiro parked the car and got out, looking at Keith who was still sitting in the passenger seat. He really didn't know what else he could do. "We're already here, let's just get in, have a few drinks and I'll take you back home..." He tried again, crossing his arms over his chest, watching Keith finally getting out of the car, satisfaction written all over Shiro's features. 

"There you go!" Shiro said happily, walking over to the bar. The bar looked fancy, everything about it seemed fancy, definitely not Keith's taste, but he didn't care. He came only because he wanted to get Shiro off his back. 

They walked into the bar, which was just as fancy as it looked from the outside. "Are you sure this is the bar...?" Keith asked with a raised eyebrow, nodding politely at the bartender as they sat at the bar. 

Shiro just gave Keith a smile and nodded, patting Keith's back as he ordered a drink for Keith, since he would have to drive later. 

The bartender smiled back at them, and soon brought the drink, placing it in front of Keith. 

"I want you to socialize..." Shiro said hesitantly, furrowing his eyebrows as he took a sip from the water he asked for. He didn't want to push it, at least he got Keith out of his pajamas, maybe he was just pushing it too far. "I mean, I want you to be happy, and I think it'll help you." He explained, letting out a sigh as he looked down at his glass.

The reaction he got was not what he expected. 

"Alright." 

"But it'll--" 

"I said yes." Keith cut him off, crossing his arms over his chest. 

Shiro blinked a few times, a small smile crawling onto his features as he straightened up, nodding at the other. "That's great!" He called, his face lighting up as he shifted in his seat. "Is there anyone, in particular, you'd like to socialize with?" He asked in a lower tone, raising an eyebrow as he saw Keith's cheeks reddening some. 

His eyes were glued to one guy. And Shiro caught that. 

"That guy?" Shiro frowned, leaning in a bit and trying to get Keith's attention, but... It was practically impossible. His gaze had never been more intense, and Shiro was not sure what to do in that case. A minute later, Shiro got Keith's full attention once again, his face was bright red as he quickly picked up his drink, taking a quick sip. "He caught me staring!" He shout-whispered, biting his bottom lip as he brought his hand up to cover his mouth. "What do I do?" He panicked, clenching his fists as he glared at his drink as if it could help him.

"He's coming, chill, Keith." Shiro hushed him, glancing over his shoulder as he saw the man approaching them. He couldn't say he wasn't handsome, even if Shiro was straight. He had beautiful blue eyes and brown hair, but... It didn't look as banal, it looked special. He could understand why he caught Keith's eye. 

Soon, the man took a seat next to Keith, stealing glances at him. He gestured for the bartender to come over, then flashed a smile at Keith before he looked back at the bartender. "Get him another drink, please." He said politely, nodding his head at Keith, who looked at Lance in shock. He didn't understand what was going on, but he could see Shiro smiling as he stood up and walked to one of the sided tables, not wanting to stand in the way nor be a third wheel. 

The man with the gorgeous eyes turned to Keith, offering a smile as he held his hand out for a shake. "The name is Lance." He hummed, nodding ever so slightly as the bartender approached and placed the drink in front of Keith. 

"Thank you," Keith said, then realized how stupid it must have sounded. "I mean, for the drink. My name is Keith." He hesitantly held his hand out as well and shook Lance's hand, who looked quite pleased. 

Lance smiled, and Keith felt his heart melting. How could someone have such an amazing smile? It wasn't fair.

"Nice to meet you." The man with the blue eyes said.


End file.
